Love In July
by Han jaehyun
Summary: “Apa kau benar-benar menyukai Kurosaki?” tanyanya tanpa basa-basi. "Aku..." IchixRukixOrixRen. Rukia's POV, OOC, RnR please! LAST CHAPTER UPDET!
1. Chapter 1

KonnIcHiWa CmUa….

Nie ChAptEr PeRTaMa yAng TaChI bWt Di FaNfICt…

TAchi HaRaP KaLiaN daPat mEnyukAiNya Ea….^.^v

********* SaRANg HaE **********

LOVE IN JULY

Chapter 1

(Rukia x Ichigox Inoue x Renji)

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku di SMA ini merupakan sekolah ter-baik di 2 nya pun orang – orang ELIT.

Namaku Rukia Kuchiki (15) Inilah awal dari sebuah kisah..

"Rukiaaaa!!mau Tidur sampai kapan!!!ini sudah jam 6.30 nanti kamu terlambat" Teriak Kak Byakuya dari bawah. Dengan sedikit mata yang masih terpejam, ku lirik jam beker di sebelahku yang ku lihat masih jam 5 pagi.

" Haah! Kak Byakuya apa-apaan sih.., ini kan masih jam 5 pagi. Bentar lagi ah." Kataku sedikit mengomel.

" Anak bodoh! Ini udah jam 7 kurang 15 menit tahu. Cepat mandi lalu sarapan sana, Inoue-chan dan yang lainnya sudah menunggumu di bawah!" Perintah Kak Byakuya.

Setelah mataku benar-benar terbuka, ku lihat lagi jam bekerku untuk memastikan penglihatanku dan ternyata….

"HWAAAA…aku telat!" Teriakku panik. dengan segera aku berlari menuju kamar mandi lalu sarapan secepat berpamitan dengan Kak Byakuya aku segera ke luar gerbang.

sementara itu Ichigo,Renji ,Inoue ,dan juga Matsumoto sedang menungguku di depan .mereka adalah sahabatku sejak kecil. ke mana-mana kami selalu bersama.

"Kuchiki!!ayo cepat kita telat nich." Teriak Inoue panik .

"aargh..,dasar! Rukia pasti selalu semalam kamu tidur

jam berapa sich??! Ayo cepat naik nanti aq tinggal !" Omel Ichigo.

" iya iya dasar BAWEL!"kataku dengan wajah cemberut dan akhirnya aq pun naik di belakang Ichigo. Sementara itu Inoue menggonceng Renji dan Matsumoto naik mobil Bmw kesayangannya. Alasannya, karna dia tidak mau kulitnya yang putih terbakar sinar matahari. Haah..dasar Matsumoto..

Akhirnya kami sampai di sekolah dengan selamat.{ karena Ryu sudah mau membunuhku dengan kecepatan di batas kewajaran!!!}

"ayo kita cepat masuk sebelum Soi fong-Sensei tahu!" perintah Matsumoto Sambil memulai aksinya yang Gila karna berusaha melompati pagar setinngi 2meter!! Dan untungnya Renji tahu jalan pintas menuju Halaman sekolah, Sehingga kami tidak perlu mengikuti aksinya yang Gila Itu.

" untuung saja renji tahu jalan yang lebih aman.."Kata inoue melonjak kegirangan.

" Kau meledekku ya Inoue" Kata matsumoto yang merasa tersindir.

Aku yang mulai merasakan aura peperangan segera menengahi mereka.

"Sudah-sudah. Yang pentingkan kita sampai di sini tanpa ketahuan Soi fong-sensei." Kataku menenangkan mereka berdua.

" Khu...khu" Tiba-tiba Terdengar suara aneh di belakang kami.

DEG!

"Hn,..Kalian merasa merinding tidak" Kataku. Aku merasa ada aura jahat di sekitarku…eh??? emank ini cerita horror ya???

" Iya.. Kami juga merasakannya kok" Kata mereka serempak. Karna aura jahat semakin terasa kuat, akhirnya kami putuskan untuk melongok ke belakang.

Ternyata di sana sudah berdiri seorang cewek berwajah seram dan terlihat ingin menelan kami bulat-bulat dengan gigi-giginya yang Runcing.

" So…soi fong-sensei" Kataku yang akhirnya dapat menemukan suaraku yang beberapa menit yang lalu hilang entah ke mana.

Wanita itu hanya berdiri mematung dan memelototi kami tanpa mengucap sepatah kata apapun , Ya! Dialah 'Iblis legendaris' sekolah ini. Begitulah julukan yang di berikan anak sekolah ini. Tanpa ' BABIBUBEBO' kami di seret ke ruang BP.

**************************************************************

Setelah ber jam-jam mendengar ocehan Soi fong-sensei ,akhirnya kami di perbolehkan kembali ke kelas.

"Aku duluan ya. Sampai jumpa nanti di atap sekolah" kataku semangat.

TEET..TEET..

Bel Istirahat Akhirnya berbunyi. Jujur, sebenarnya aq tidak begitu setuju dengan suara bel yang seperti bunyi klakson tergesa gesa aku menuju ke lantai atas.

" maaf teman-teman aku terlambat"kataku terengah-engah.

"huahh..dasar siput"kata Ichigo dengan angopnya yang bisa memakan seekor kadal itu. mendengar jawaban Ichigo , kontan saja bibirku langsung maju beberapa senti ke depan. Melihat reaksiku yang menurutnya lucu itu, dia langsung tertawa. Dan kami menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan canda tawa. tanpa kami sadari, persahabatan kami mulai Retak seiringnya waktu.

***************************************************************

Malam harinya kami berlima berjanji akan berkumpul di rumah atau lebih tepatnya ' istana' Matsumoto-san. Kami ber lima akan melihat festival kembang api yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Matsumoto-san. Sampai di sana , aku sempat merasa heran melihat semuanya belum datang.

" wahh..masih sepi nich apa aku masuk duluan ya??"kataku penuh rasa ku putuskan untuk mengetuk pintu rumah Matsumoto-san . Tidak lama setelah aku mengetuk pintu muncullah sesosok wajah yang aku kenal.

" Rukia ya?? cepat sekali kau datang. Ayo masuk" Ajak Matsumoto ramah.

" Ahh terima kasih. Permisi" ucapku seraya masuk ke dalam. "Uwaaa… ini sih bukan rumah lagi" Kataku bergumam sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Rukia., ngomong-ngomong kau terlihat Imut sekali memakai kimono bermotif bunga-bunga itu" Matsumoto memuji

" eh..oh apa??" kataku gelagapan

"iya kimono itu terlihat cocok sekali denganmu"kata Matsumoto mengulangi perkataannya.

" oh ini ya..ini kimono milik nenekku sewaktu muda dulu.. kau juga terlihat Seksi memakai Kimono itu."

Akhirnya kami sampai juga di ruang tengah. Tepatnya ruang keluarga milik Matsumoto. Ruang itu di hias oleh sebuah lukisan indah karya ayah Matsumoto sendiri. Lukisan itu menggambarkan seorang gadis yang sedang berada di bawah sakura yang berguguran dengan tawa riangnya. Di bawah lukisan itu di letakkan , ada sebuah lemari kecil. Di meja itu aku memandang sebuah foto kenangan indah kami berlima saat sedang bertamasya ke Kyoto tempat kakek Inoue tinggal , waktu itu kami berlima masih berumur 10 tahun. Tanpa ku sadari aku tersenyum sendiri melihat foto itu.

" Hei ada apa senyum-senyum sendiri??" Ujar Matsumoto membuyarkan lamunanku.

"hahaha..ha gak papa koq aku hanya sedang mengingat masa lalu.. , oh ya

mereka belum pada datang ya??" tanyaku sambil meminum teh hijau yang

di hidangkan olehnya.

"Belum tuh tumben mereka telat. Bagaimana kalau kita ke jemput mereka

saja??"usul Matsumoto

" Iya juga kita jemput saja mereka" kataku setuju

Setelah itu kami berdua sepakat untuk menjemput Inoue , Ichigo dan Renji.

Akhirnya ku putuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Inoue dahulu. Sesampainya di sana aku segera mengetuk sama sekali tidak ada tanggapan dari dalam.

" aduh..bagaimana ini..kalau begitu aku coba lihat ke taman belakang dulu ahh mungkin Inoue ada di sana" Pikirku menghibur diri.

Lalu aku pun segera melangkahkan kakiku ke taman belakang rumah Inoue. DEG!!

Seketika jantungku berdegup kencang. Ini sungguh mengejutkanku. Aku melihat Inoue di sana tapi dia tidak sendirian. Dia bersama…… Ichigo !!. Sedang apa mereka berdua di sana??Pikirku. Aku mencoba mendekati mereka. Dan aku mendengar Ichigo sedang mengatakan cinta pada Inoue .aku merasa ada beberapa listrik bertegangan tinggi menyengatku.

" a-apa?? i..ini tidak mungkin kan??" kataku dengan ku sadari air mataku sedikit demi sedikit meleleh di pipiku. Aku tidak tahu, tiba- tiba aku menjadi sangat..sangat sedih ketika melihat Ichigo mengatakan itu kepada Inoue.

Tanpa aba-aba aku pun langsung berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. BRUKK!! Tiba – tiba aku merasa tubuhku menabrak seseorang. Langsung saja aku meminta maaf atas kecerobohanku. " Rukia ??" tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara yang kukenal dengan baik memanggil namaku. saat aku mendongakkan kepala ternyata orang itu adalah…RENJI. Aku tidak memperdulikan wajahnya yang kebingungan melihatku sedang menangis. Langsung saja aku berlari meninggalkannya. Belum sempat aku berlari tiba-tiba Renji memegang tanganku.

"Ada apa Rukia??kenapa kau menangis??"Tanya Renji kebingungan.

"A..aku ti..hiks tidak apa apa" seruku masih sesenggukan " jadi.. tolong hiks.. le..lepaskan.. tanganku" pintaku sambil berusaha melepaskan.

" Tidak mau..aku tidak mau melepaskanmu sebelum kau cerita" katanya memaksa. " Ayo ikut aku" paksa Renji

Dia menarikku ke halaman rumah Inoue. Di sana aku dan Renji melihat Ichigo dan Inoue yang sedang berpelukan. Air mataku semakin deras saja mengalir. Tiba tiba Renji menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Maaf.."Katanya penuh penyesalan. Aku masih diam tanpa kata. Hatiku benar benar -tiba dia melepaskan pelukannya dan memandangku dalam.

"Kenapa..kenapa kau menangisinya. Kenapa kau tidak memilihku saja"

Kata Renji mengejutkanku.

" A..apa Maksudmu" kataku terkejut.

"Aku menyukaimu" katanya tanpa ragu-ragu.

Di waktu bersamaan kembang api festival menerangi kami itu Renji memutuskan untuk mengantarku sampai di depan rumah tiba-tiba dia memelukku dari belakang dan berbisik pelan bahwa dia akan menunggu dia berpaling setelah mengucapkan selamat malam kepadaku.

Malam harinya , aku tidak bisa tidur. Kejadian hari ini membuat kepalaku Renji saat itu terlihat amat sendu. Akhirnya akupun tertidur kelelahan.

Esok paginya aku Sama sekali tidak menyuapkan sesendok nasi yang sudah ada di hadapanku . Aku sama sekali tidak selera makan hari itu. Kak Byakuya pun juga terlihat kuatir melihat keadaanku hari itu ,dan ku putuskan untuk keluar menghampiri mereka. seperti biasa mereka menjemput ke rumahku, setelah berdiri di depan rumah , aku memandangi mereka berdua seperti Orang bodoh sama sekali tidak ada perubahan pada rona wajah mereka, khususnya Inoue dan Ichigo. Tiba-tiba kejadian semalam melintas kembali di benakku dan Tanpa ku sadari tangan Ichigo menarikku.

"Tunggu apa lagi sich?Ayo naik "Perintah Ichigo cuek.

Aku yang sedari tadi melamun hanya bisa tergagap sempat aku mengucapkan kata-kata ,tiba-tiba Renji menyingkirkan tangan Ichigo dan ganti enarik tanganku "Biar aku saja yang antar saja Inoue dengan sepedamu." Ucap Renji dingin.

" Baiklah terserah kau saja" Ichigo menurut. Pagi Itu kami lewati dengan suasana Dingin.

****** TO BE CONTINUED ******

Uahhhh….GuBrAk..GuBrAk..Bruk..BrUK..bRuk..MeOnggggg…..AdAuwww!!!

"Hosh..hosh…MoShi- Moshi smua.. maap Ya, adA sEdiKit kErIbuTan Di siNi nIh! Karna terlalu semangat Jadinya jatuh deh dari gedung lantai 3 ( he..hehe ) IniLAh Chapter oNe Dari Tachi .., Sblumnya aRrigatou bwt Tsuki ( Pengarang Kisame-Samehada) yang selalu ngasih Ide kalo' Tachi gy Buntet, Bwt Marmut Ato' Kuchiki Mamori yang selalu jadi penggemar Crita yang Tachi buwat… MohOn RipIeW kAlian Ea.. _Without ur opinion, I can't make good for all_..


	2. Chapter 2

Moshi-Moshi semua nya. Arrigatou gozaimasu udah nge ripiew Chapt one tachi, tachi sangat berterima kasih skali buat para senpai yang ada di fandom bleach…^^

_Balesan ripiew_ nih :

**BakaMirai :** makasih., Tenang ja..Ini kan baru awalnya aja. Ntar jadinya Ichiruki kug..

**Yumemiru reirin** : Makasih akan coba perbaiki di chapt. Ini….^_^

**Himecchama** : Uwaaa..makasih. Hmmm..aq jadi penasaran ama cerita-crita kamu. Di jamin pasti lebih bagus dari punya aq , Pingin baca ahh..

**Yuinayuki **: Makasih dah ngeripiew. Ea, di cerita awal ini tachi emank sengaja ngejodohin Ichihime. Tapi, ntar jadinya ma ichiruki kug..^_^

**Shirayuki haruna** : hahahaha..makasih dah nge ripiew, di rumah ku banyak tisu kug. Mau??^_^

**Rukia - agehanami 021093** : Hahahahaha * ketawa mpe' gulung-gulung* Makasih ya dah maw ripiew. Iya pazti RukiaXIchigo.

Sampai di kelas aku sama sekali tidak bisa menyerap pelajaran yang di ajarkan pak terus melamun hingga tak sadar bahwa pak guru sudah ada di samping.

"Rukia, coba kamu artikan Halaman 120" perintah pak guru.

Aku masih sama sekali tidak sadar kalau yang di perintah pak guru itu adalah aku. Dengan menahan amarah pak guru mengulang pertanyaannya lagi.

"Rukia, Terjemahkan halaman 120!!" katanya sedikit berteriak. Di bentak seperti itu spontan aku kaget dan tidak sadar telah menjatuhkan tempat pensil di sebelahku.

"Eh..ah maaf pak tadi saya tidak mendengarkan" kataku sambil memunguti alat tulis yang berserakan di lantai . tentu saja sambil menahan malu.

TeeT…teeT……

Bel istirahat sama sekali tidak punya tenaga untuk berdiri apalagi untuk naik ke malas ..aku sebenarnya takut akan apa yang terjadi nanti. Matsumoto yang kebetulan lewat di depan kelasku menghampiriku.

"Rukia, sedang apa di sini?? Ayo kita ke atap !! Semua sudah menunggu"Kata Matsumoto Ramah sambil menggandeng tanganku.

Aku menurut saja karna semua pasti akan merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh pada diriku dan Bisa-bisa mereka akan mengetahui perasaanku terhadap Ichigo.

Setelah sampai di atap Ichigo menyambutku dengan ramah tidak seperti biasanya. Tiba-tiba Ichigo mengucapkan kata-kata di luar dugaan kami.

"Aku….Jadian dengan Inoue " ungkap Ichigo jujur.

Di belakang Ichigo aku melihat wajah Inoue yang merona. Entah kenapa saat itu aku begitu muak melihat sakit sekali.

"Selamat ya akhirnya Kau berhasil mengatakan perasaanmu sejak sekian lama" Kata Matsumoto riang sambil memeluk Inoue seperti sedang menghadiri pesta pernikahannya.

Lalu giliran Renji mengucap selamat sambil menjabat tangan Ichigo Dan sekarang tibalah tidak tahu apa yang akan sahabat yang baik seharusnya aku bisa dengan mudah mengucapkan satu kalimat itu. Air mataku langsung mengalir deras di depan mereka semua. Aaah bodohnya aku.., mengapa aku menunjukkan wajah ini di hadapan mereka semua??? Seharusnya ..aku bahagia melihat Sahabatku ??

Inoue dan yang lain langsung panik melihatku boleh buat,,aku harus berpura-pura mengucapkan selamat kepada kalian berdua. Aku mendekati Inoue dan memeluknya , dengan suara lirih aku mengucapkan selamat kepadanya dan berpura-pura tersenyum kepada mereka. Ichigo dan Inoue kelihatan Gembira karna semua mengucapkan selamat kepada mereka.

"Kalau begitu Gimana kalau malam ini kita Makan-makan atas jadiannya Inoue dan Ichigo Setujuu!!" Kata Matsumoto memberi saran. Dan langsung di jawab dengan anggukan Ichigo dan Inoue

"Biar aku saja yang membayar semua" Usul Ichigo.

"Hmmm..maaf aku tidak bisa ikut bersama ada acara lain" kataku beralasan. "Baiklah kalau begitu kalau Kira??"Tanya Inoue sedikit kecewa.

"Aku juga tidak bisa..aku juga ada acara"Kata Renji.

"Ehh..kenapa tidak bisa??ayolah Renji ikut ya..ya" Matsumoto memohon

"Baiklah tapi Cuma sebentar ya!!" akhirnya Renji pun menyetujuinya.

TEET….TEET...

Bel akhirnya berbunyi dan menyuruh kami untuk kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

"Duluan ya kita bertemu sepulang sekolah" Kataku mendahului.

Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama berada di antara mereka. Dadaku terasa sesak setiap melihat mereka bersama. Saat aku menuruni tangga tiba-tiba saja kepalaku terasa pusing dan akhirnya aku jatuh dari tangga dan tidak sadarkan -sayup aku mendengar teriakan mereka dan tangisan itu Aku merasa ada yang menggendongku menuruni tangga tapi aku tidak tahu siapa.

Saat kesadaranku pulih aku melihat wajah Renji yang melihatku dengan cemas. Saat aku berusaha bangun kaki dan kepalaku terasa sakit sekali. Kata Nanao-sensei, kakiku terkilir dan kepalaku sedikit berdarah karna sewaktu jatuh kepalaku terbentur dengan keras. Ya, itu Cukup terbukti dengan kepala dan kaki yang masih terbalut dengan perban.

"Kau tidak apa-apakan" Kata Renji dengan cemas dan wajahnya itu benar-benar terlihat… Menggelikan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa koq. hanya kepalaku agak sedikit pusing." Kataku tersenyum. Tiba-tiba Renji langsung menubrukku begitu saja

"Aku kira aku akan kehilanganmu" kata Renji. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja Jantungku berdegup kencang.

"Aduuh bagaimana ini kalau sampai kedengaran olehnya" Batinku. KUKURUYUUK tanpa sadar perutku berkokok dengan kerasnya.

"Ehh... apa bunyi barusan dari perutmu??" Kata Renji. Aku hanya mengangguk saja dengan wajah merona merah. Setelah itu Kira langsung melepas pelukannya dan tertawa sampai aku yakin dia tidak bisa bernapas.

"Sebentar ya!! Aku belikan makanan ke kantin dulu" katanya seraya berlalu.

Beberapa menit kemudian dia datang sambil membawa semangkok bakso dan segelas teh hangat di tangannya. Dengan sabar dia menyuapkan sesendok bakso ke mulutku. Aku yang di perlakukan seperti itu jelas menolak

"tidak apa-apa koq aku tidak akan meminta balasanmu untukku" katanya sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Esok Harinya………

"Selamat pagi Rukia-chan!" Sapa Inoue riang.

Aku Terlompat kaget , lalu menoleh ke belakang

"Inoue??? Cepat sekali kau datang?" Kataku. Heran. "Mana yang lain?" Lanjutku Setelah sadar Inoue Sendirian.

"Oooh…yang lain sedang ada urusan, kita di suruh berangkat duluan saja" ujar Inoue menerangkan.

Akhirnya, Aku dan Inoue hanya berangkat berdua ke sekolah. dalam perjalanan, dia selalu bercerita tentang Ichigo. Ichigo suka dengan inilah.., Ichigo ternyata..Bla..bla..bla dan lain-lain. Aku benci mendengarnya, seolah-olah dia tahu lebih banyak tentang Ichigo daripadaku. Tanpa sadar, kata-kata itu terlepas dari mulutku

"Sebenarnya.., apa sih kelebihanmu, sampai-sampai Ichigo lebih memilihmu ketimbang aku?"Kataku seperti bergumam.

"Eh? kau bilang apa?" Tanya Inoue bingung. Tentu saja, aku juga bingung dan kaget, Mengapa kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulutku?? Dasar Bego..!!

"Hmm...Gak papa kok…" "oh iya, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan ichigo?" Tanyaku dengan senyum di paksakan.

"Baik, Kemarin sepulang sekolah dia mengajakku…." Inoue berhenti melanjutkan kalimatnya , berbalik ke arahku dan senyum kecil menghiasi wajah manisnya. " Kemarin kami berkencan" Lanjutnya Riang.

DEG!!!

Aku lalu menghentikan langkahku. Kuangkat wajahku ke arah Inoue.

"Berkencan??" ulangku memastikan. Aku berharap apa yang baru saja ku dengar hanya mimpi buruk belaka.

"Iya.., kami Berkencan. Lalu dia…" Inoue memotong kalimatnya sejenak. Lalu memandangku tersipu. "Dia menciumku" Lanjutnya.

BRUUKK!!

Tanpa sadar, tas yang semula ku pegang, sukses jatuh ke tanah.

"Ahh... Maaf" Kataku sambil memungut isi tas yang berserakan.

Tiba-tiba saja, sebutir air mata menetes dari kelopak mataku. Dengan segera, ku usap air mataku sebelum inoue melihatnya.

"Rukia, kau gak apa-apa kan kan?" Tanya inoue panik

"Hahaha… gak apa-apa kok, cuman kelilipan aja" ujarku berbohong. "Ayo kita jalan, nanti bisa terlambat lho" lanjutku sambil mendahului langkah Inoue.

Sesampainya di kelas, aku langsung membanting tasku ke meja dan berlari menuju kamar mandi. Dadaku terasa sesak sekali. Ada apa ini..? seharusnya aku bahagia melihat sahabat yang paling ku sayangi bahagia. Aku benar-benar sahabat terburuk di dunia! Batinku. Pertahananku akhirnya runtuh, aku menangis sekencang-kencangnya saat itu juga sampai bel masuk berbunyi. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menatap wajah inoue, itu akan membuatku merasa benar-benar buruk.

Jam pelajaran pertama, ku putuskan untuk ijin ke UKS. Entah mengapa , tak ada satupun tenaga yang tersisa di tubuhku. Untuk menuju ke UKS pun aku harus bertumpu pada tembok di sebelahku. ' Begini ya.., rasanya patah hati? ' Bisikku pada diri sendiri lalu menyeka air mata yang hampir menetes lagi.

***

Keesokan harinya, aku tidak masuk sekolah. Sejak tadi pagi, entah mengapa badanku terasa sakit semua. Terutama hatiku.., mungkin kalau ada alat pemantau hati, hatiku pasti akan terlihat amat sangat hancur. Rasanya, berat menerima kenyataan bahwa orang yang kita sukai ternyata menyukai orang lain, apalagi kalau dia adalah sahabat kita sendiri !!.

TING…TONG…

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara bel di bunyikan. ' AAAh..! biar kak Byakuya saja yang membukanya.' Batinku malas lalu membenarkan letak selimutku yang melorot.

TING…TONG…KRINGGG…

Kali ini terdengar suara bel di bunyikan di sertai bunyi jam alarm bergambar _Tweety _ yang menunjukkan angka 10 di sampingku. '_OH… MY GOAT _!!! _Apa di dunia ini sudah tidak ada tenggang rasa lagi!!! Siapa juga sich yang menciptakan jam alarm seberisik ini??' _ omelku sambil melempar jam alarm _YANG TAK BERDOSA _itu ke lantai.

TING..!TING..! TONG..!TONG..!!

Ini ke 3 kalinya bel berbunyi. Dan kali ini di sertai es cendol yang lewat. Dengan masih memakai piyama, dan rambut masih berbentuk seperti orang kesetrum, ku putuskan untuk turun ke bawah.

GREEKK…

Pintupun terbuka. Gak ada hujan, gak ada angin, juga gak ada buah yang jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya (he..hehe.^-^) , Seorang cowok jangkung berambut merah berdiri di hadapanku dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Renji??" kataku kaget + shock berat. Sedang apa Renji di sini?? Ini kan masih jam 10 pagii…

Seolah tahu apa yang aku pikirkan, dia menjawab semua pertanyaanku.

"Hari ini…aku membolos." Ujarnya santai.

WHAATT?? Renji membolos? Dia kan seorang anak kepala yayasan dan juga ketua osis di sekolah?? Oke..,oke, mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan. Tapi seandainya Ichigo atau matsumoto yang bilang begitu ke aku, aku pasti tidak akan sekaget ini.

"Boleh aku masuk?" Tanya Renji membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eh? Ah..iya" kataku gelagapan.

Renji lalu masuk ke dalam dan mulai menyalakan TV seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Em…mau minum apa??" ujarku menawarkan.

"Terserah deh.." jawabnya tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari televisi.

Saat aku hendak menuju dapur, entah kenapa kepalaku terasa sangat pusing. Dan setelah itu semua terasa gelap..

***

Putih… Itulah yang pertama kali ku lihat. Oh iya! Ini kan kamarku sendiri?? Sejak kapan aku berada di sini? Aku ingat! Terakhir kali, aku menuju dapur, lalu...Arrrgh! aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengingatnya.

"Rukia, kau sudah sadar? " Tanya Renji yang baru masuk ke kamarku dengan kompres di tangan kanannya.

"Renji, apa yang terjadi? Tanyaku kebingungan. Sambil berusaha duduk.

"Tadi kau pingsan dekat dapur, dan aku yang membopongmu ke sini." Katanya sambil tersenyum " Kau lumayan berat juga lho" lanjutnya berusaha bercanda. Aku hanya pura-pura memasang wajah cemberut dan mencubitnya pelan. Lalu kami tertawa bersama-sama.

"Sudah, kau istirahat saja!" perintah Renji lembut, sambil memasang kompres di atas hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum. Tuhan…mengapa bukan Renji saja yang aku sukai? Renji kan lebih baik dari Ichigo? Mengapa harus Ichigo…? Rintihku dalam hati.

"Renji…" panggilku pelan.

"Hmm.." Yang dipanggil hanya bergumam tidak jelas.

"Aku mau kok jadi pacarmu." Ucapku tulus. Ku lihat sekilas raut mukanya. Tidak ada perubahan. Renji lalu mendekatiku dan memgang pipiku.

"Aku senang kalau kau mau jadi pacarku..tapi…" katanya menatapku sendu.

"Kenapa kau terlihat mau menangis??" lanjutnya sambil mengusap pipiku lembut.

Tanpa terasa, lagi-lagi air mataku meleleh. Aku benci! Aku benci sekali diriku yang seperti ini. Mengapa aku jadi cengeng sekali sih.

"Maaf…" ucapku bergetar. Rukia bodoh, kenapa kau tega sekali menjadikan Renji alat pelarianmu dari Ichigo sich makiku dalam hati. Dan itu makin membuatku menangis lebih keras lagi.

Renji lalu menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Mendekapku erat berusaha menenangkan tangisanku yang semakin keras. Berjam-jam lamanya aku menangis dalam pelukan Renji. Saat itu, Renji hanya diam saja. Dia tidak berbicara apalagi menghiburku. Tapi aku bisa tahu, dia benar-benar ingin menghiburku.

"Hei.., apa kau selalu memeluk orang setiap orang itu menangis?" tanyaku mencairkan suasana.

"Hahaha... gak kok. Aku hanya memeluk orang yang paling ku sayang." Katanya sambil mengusap kepalaku. Tentu saja aku jadi tersipu mendengar kalimat Renji itu. Nyaman, rasanya nyaman sekali berada dalam pelukan Renji. Sampai akhirnya, aku tertidur kelelahan dalam pelukannya.

BERSAMBUNG...

* * *

Hhhh…akhirnya selesai juga dech chapter yang ke dua, setelah tapa di gunung api. –d'gebukin para senpai-, konsultasi ama ki joko bodho – di lempar sapu ama kyai-

Mohon ripiew nya dari para senpai yang cuantik..cuantik n cuakep..cuakep…-d'karungin-

Maap kalo tachi banyak salah dalam menulis fict ini hiks..hiks ( para senpai gak usah ikut nangis ya..)


	3. Chapter 3

"LOVE IN JULY"

Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

* * *

Keesokan harinya…

"Rukia, gimana? Udah baikan? Maaf ya! Kemarin saat kami ke rumahmu. Kakakmu bilang kamu sudah tidur." Kata Matsumoto mengawali percakapan saat kami berada di atap sekolah.

"He..em sudah agak baikan kog" kataku dengan mulut di jejali Sandwich.

"Oh iya! Kemarin makasih ya!" ucapku sambil memandang Renji.

"It's okay, gak masalah kok." Balas Renji tersenyum.

"Ekhem...ekhem…" Matsumoto pura-pura batuk ( yang menurutku lebih mirip orang keselek KODOK.) "Ada apa ini? Kalian terlihat mesra sekali?" ujar Matsumoto menyenggol lenganku.

Sontak, aku menghentikan acara ' makan memakan' ku dengan Sandwich dan memandang Matsumoto heran.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku sambil memasang wajah blo'on.

"Iya..kalian terlihat lebih akrab daripada dengan kami." Tuduh Matsumoto.

"Setujuu… O iya rukia, kemarin kak Byakuya dengan wajah dingin bilang kalau Renji seharian di rumahmu? Jangan-jangan kalian…" kata Inoue menggoda.

CROOTT!

Tiba-tiba Coca-cola

Wajahku terasa panas yang ku minum menyembur keluar dari mulutku.

"Uhuk…uhuk, gak...gak, kami gak seperti yang kalian pikirkan kok." Ujarku mengelak "Kemarin kami cuma…"

PESSH..!

Saat mengingat kejadian kemarin bersama Renji. Saat ku lirik Renji, aku juga melihat Wajahnya berubah merah padam seperti kepiting rebus..

'Manisnya...' batin yang lain sambil senyum-senyum gak jelas.

"Kamera! Mana kamera! Jarang-jarang kita lihat wajah Renji memerah seperti ini!" Ujar Matsumoto heboh.

"Wah.., kenapa kalian gak jadian aja?!" Saran Inoue. Dari nada bicaranya, sepertinya dia sangat berharap aku jadian dengan Renji. Aneh…

"SUDAH CUKUP!! Bisakah kalian menghentikan pembicaraan bodoh kalian?"

Tanpa di perintah, kami langsung menoleh ke belakang. Tentu saja kami semua kaget, jarang sekali Ichigo semarah ini, apalagi di hadapan kami ber-empat.

"Lupakan saja!" kata Ichigo terlihat _salting, _berdiri lalu pergi meninggalkan kami di atap yang masih terbengong.

"Dia kenapa sih?" kata Matsumoto yang masih bingung dengan tingkah aneh Ichigo.

"Entahlah" kataku dan Renji hampir bersamaan. Waktu itu aku sama sekali tidak menyadari wajah Inoue yang berubah murung.

***

Sepulang sekolah,hujan turun dengan lebatnya. Beberapa anak yang tidak bawa payung terlihat berteduh di depan sekolah menunggu hujan agak reda.

"Aduhh… hari ini hujannya deras banget sih! Mana aku gak bawa payung lagi!' gerutuku.

"Hai…" sapa seseorang di sebelahku. Aku langsung menoleh ke arah suara yang berdiri di sebelahku adalah…Ichigo!

"Hai…" jawabku sambil berusaha menenangkan jantungku yang gak bisa berhenti berdebar. Beberapa menit lamanya kami hanya terdiam. Hingga Ichigo membuka suara.

"Mau pulang bareng gak?" ajaknya, sambil menatapku lekat-lekat.

Apa? Ichigo mengajakku pulang bareng? Apa aku gak salah denger nih.

"Pulang bareng?" bahwa pendengaranku sedang gak bermasalah.

"Iya, pulang bareng? Gak mau ya?" Tanya Ichigo sambil tetap memandangku.

"Eh? Bukan begitu.., Inoue gimana?" tanyaku.

Beberapa menit keheningan menyertai kita berdua.

"Inoue bisa pulang sendiri kok. Dia sedang ada jam tambahan di kelas.!" Kata Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas.

"Baiklah." Kataku menyetujui. " Tapi, kalian sedang tidak bertengkar kan?" kataku memastikan kalau semuanya normal-normal saja.

"Gak kok." Kata Ichigo meyakinkan.

Kami lalu berjalan pulang dengan memakai satu payung milik Ichigo. Bahu kami berdempetan.

'Uughh..suasana ini membuatku hampir..GILA!' batinku.

Selama perjalanan, Ichigo lebih banyak bungkam ketimbang bicara. Dan setelah hampir setengah perjalanan akhirnya dia mau bicara juga.

"Rukia, apa kau menyukai Renji?" Tanyanya blak-blakan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arahku.

"Aku? Renji? Oh… gak..,gak, aku gak mungkin suka sama Renji..aku kan suka sama ka…HATCHIING!

Belum sempat aku melanjutkan kata-kataku ( dan untung saja aku gak sempat nembak Ichigo.) tiba-tiba saja aku bersin. 'Uhh..memalukan sekali, apalagi ingusku ikut keluar. Menjijikkan..' Batinku dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba saja, Ichigo melemparkan jasnya ke arahku .

"Pakailah ini!" perintahnya.

"Tapi…" kataku bimbang.

"Pakai aja! Aku gak apa-apa kok nanti kalau kau masuk angin kan repot.!" Ujarnya meyakinkanku.

Akhirnya aku menuruti kata-katanya dan memakai jas itu di tubuhku.

'Hmm..rasanya hangat!' Batinku sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

Tiba-tiba saja Ichigo berteriak lalu menarik lenganku ke arahnya.

" Fiuuhh.. hampir saja."kata Ichigo bernafas lega. " Dasar si bodoh ini! Kau hampir saja tertabrak motor tau!!" Katanya menggerutu.

Tapi….kenapa posisi kami jadi kayak gini??

"Bisa lepaskan aku sekarang?" kataku sambil berusaha melepaskan tubuhku dari dekapannya

"Aku gak mau ngelepasin kamu" Kata ichigo.

DEG! Tiba-tiba saja jantungku berdegap kencang sekali. Aku sadar, aku tidak boleh kayak gini. Ini bukan tempat yang bisa aku sekali ini saja, aku ingin merasakan dekapan Ichigo. ' Maafkan aku Inoue..' Batinku pelan

Berjam-jam lamanya aku berada dalam dekapan Ichigo hingga aku tidak menyadari sesorang berada di dekatku dengan hati hancur.

"Ichigo… Rukia…" kata suara itu lirih dan samar-samar tenggelam dalam derasnya hujan.

Secepatnya aku segera melepaskan diriku dari pelukan Ichigo, Begitu pula Ichigo.

"I..Inoue" kataku panik. " I..Ini gak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Kami…"

"Hentikan!!" Ucap Inoue lirih. Air mata mulai menetes deras dari pelupuk matanya. "Kalian tidak bisa membodohiku. Aku melihat semua dari awal!" lanjutnya lalu berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Inoue! Tunggu!!" kataku berteriak. Tanpa di perintah aku dan Ichigo berusaha mengejar Inoue.

PLAKK…

Tamparan Inoue mendarat di pipiku. Mataku mulai memanas.

"Inoue Hentikan!!" perintah Ichigo sambil mencegah Inoue yang hampir menamparku lagi.

"I..Inoue." kataku bergetar.

"PERGI!! Aku gak mau lagi melihatmu." Bentaknya keras.

"Inoue.." kata Ichigo berusaha mengejar Inoue. Tapi., tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti dan berpaling ke arahku.

"Pergilah!" Kataku lirih dan mungkin, ia tidak dapat mendengarnya.

Ichigo mendekat ke arahku. Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak sanggup menatap -tiba Ichigo memelukku

"Maaf.." katanya setengah berbisik lalu segera mengejar Inoue yang telah jauh meninggalkan kami. Aku hanya dapat menatap punggung Ichigo yang semakin jauh dariku.

Dengan langkah Gontai, aku berjalan ke rumah Matsumoto. Saat ini, aku sedang tidak ingin memperlihatkan mukaku yang kuyu ini di hadapan kak Byakuya.

TOK..TOK..TOK..

Tak berapa lama setelah pintu di ketuk, Matsumoto terlihat kaget melihatku basah kuyup.

" Rukia.., kau tidak kenapa-kenapa bukan?" Tanya Matsumoto cemas. Aku hanya menggeleng lemah. ' Maaf..' kata-kata itu tiba-tiba terlintas di benakku tanpa ku sadari, mulutku sudah bergerak duluan daripada otakku.

"Sakit…" kataku sambil menutup mukaku dengan telapak tanganku. Aku mulai sesenggukan kembali. Dan yang jelas , Matsumoto terlihat amat sangat cemas.

"Sakit? Dimana?" Tanya Matsumoto.

"Di sini.." kataku sambil menunjuk dadaku. " Rasanya sakit sekali.."

Mendengar perkataanku itu, Matsumoto segera memelukku erat. Dan entah mengapa, air mataku tidak dapat mengalir.

BERSAMBUNG…

* * *

Terima kasih Yang udah ngeripiew Fict Tachi.., Tachi seneng banget ..hiks Tachi jadi tambah terharu…-Ngelap inguz-

Balesan ripiew nih :

**Mpin-itu-fifin** : Yah..kalo' itu sich Tanya sendiri aja ama Ichigo..soalnya jga blum pernah kok. Hehehe...( pingin sih..)

**Shirayuki haruna** : Oho… rela-rela ngga' sih. Tapi ya udh gtu kok…

**Yuinayuki-chan** : Knpa ya??? –nggaruk2 kpala- Hii… Tng aja ada surprise di akhrnya kok. Dukung Rukia trus ya (author mulai gila)

: Hiks..-ikut2 nangis- Ichigo gak buta kok – Di tendang Dhyta-

**Aoi no Tsuki **: Ah, masa' sih?? Hohoho… Iy, nih updt cuepett…^o^

**Ai** : Nie da kok, tnang aja. Ocrett?? Iy, mang Ichi ntuu jhat beud… Nt d'insyafin kok…

**Yumemiru reirin** : Iy, dasar Ichigo!! Huh… mksh ripiew-nya…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

Pairing: IchixOrixRukixRen

Warning: Gaje, OOC, dll.

* * *

~Love In July~

Chapter 4

by: Inoue Tachibana

* * *

"Pagi Rukia." sapa Matsumoto yang sudah terlihat rapi dengan seragamnya. Aku menginap di rumah Matsumoto. Semalaman, dia yang terus menerus menemaniku hingga akhirnya aku bisa tenang. Rasa sakit di hatiku masih membekas hingga saat ini. Entah kapan itu akan menghilang.

"Rukia, apa kau sudah baikan?" tanya Matsumoto tiba-tiba.

"Hm, aku udah nggak apa-apa kok. Hey, jam berapa ini? Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?" teriakku panik setelah sadar kalau jam telah menunjukkan pukul 7 kurang 10 menit. Dengan segera aku bangun dari tempat tidurku dan langsung mengganti piama tidurku dengan pakaian seragam. Tanpa memperdulikan bau badanku yang kuyakin dapat mematikan beberapa ekor virus sekaligus. Dalam perjalanan aku terus berpikir bagaimana cara agar Inoue memaafkanku? Apa yang akan kulakukan nanti setelah bertemu mereka?

'Aku harus minta maaf.' tekadku dalam hati. Tak berapa lama mobil yang kami tumpangi berhenti di depan gerbang sekolah.

'Tapi, kenapa sekolah sepi sekali?' tanyaku dalam hati. Ternyata Matsumoto juga berpikiran yang sama denganku.

"Rukia-chan, Matsumoto-chan cepat ke sini!" Seorang gadis mendatangi kami berdua dengan tergesa-gesa. Wajahnya terlihat amat panik.

"Ada apa, Hinamori?" tanyaku heran.

"Kalian nggak usah banyak tanya. Pokoknya ikuti aku." kata Hinamori lalu menggeret kami berdua. Semula aku berpikir kami akan dibawa ke TPS karena dikira ada sampah yang tertinggal. Ternyata kami dibawa ke halaman belakang sekolah. Di sana sudah banyak murid yang bergerombol ngantre sembako. Tidak, bukan itu. Aku hanya bercanda.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Matsumoto pada murid cowok di depannya.

"Ada tontonan seru nih. Liat aja!" kata cowok itu masih asyik melihat ke depan. Saat begini akulah manusia paling malang sedunia. Karena badanku yang seukuran anak SD ini, aku jadi kesulitan untuk menyusup ke depan. Tiba-tiba, aku merasa tubuhku ada yang mengangkat dari belakang.

"Ishida, apa yang kau lakukan?? Turunkan aku!" pintaku sambil meronta-ronta. Tanpa bicara apa-apa, dia membopongku menuju barisan paling depan. Aku begitu terkejut dengan apa yang kulihat.

"Hanya kau yang bisa menghentikan mereka. Sebelum mereka terluka lebih parah lagi." katanya lalu pergi setelah menepuk pundakku. Setelah mengambil napas sebentar. Aku segera berjalan mendekati mereka berdua. Mereka...

"Renji! Ichigo! HENTIKAN!!" bentakku membuat mereka dan seluruh sekolah tercengang.

"Aku mohon hentikan." kataku memelas, aku sama sekali tak percaya mereka melakukan hal sebodoh ini. Renji terlihat melepas cengkeramannya dari kerah kemeja Ichigo. Tubuhnya terlihat penuh luka dan memar begitupula Ichigo.

BUUK…

Sebuah hantaman keras mendarat di pipi Ichigo, membuatnya terjatuh beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Renji mendekatinya dan memaksa Ichigo yang kelihatan pasrah saja.

"Ingat ya!! Kalau kau membuat Rukia menangis lagi!! Aku tidak akan tinggal diam, mengerti?" bentaknya keras. Lalu mendorong tubuh Ichigo hingga ia terjerembab ke belakang. Ichigo meringis menahan rasa sakitnya. Dari kejauhan, tampak Inoue yang tergesa-gesa membawa kotak P3K di tangan kanannya. Dengan sangat telaten, dia mengobati luka memar Ichigo.

"Ayo kita pergi, Rukia!" ajak Renji mendahuluiku. Aku hanya menurut saja mengikutinya dari belakang. Aku masih syok dengan kejadian tadi ini meskipun kami berlima sering menghadapi masalah, kami belum pernah bertengkar sehebat ini.

"Sedang apa di belakang? Kayak anak kucing aja, ayo ke sini!" ujar Renji sambil menunjuk sebelahnya yang kosong. Wajahnya terlihat penuh dengan luka akibat pertengkaran tadi. Dengan kasar, aku segera menarik tangannya dari belakang.

"Hey, dari tadi kau terus saja menyuruhku mengikutimu dari belakang. Sekarang, kau yang harus mengikutiku." perintahku galak. Aku lalu menariknya mengikuti langkahku. Sambil terus memegang tangannya, bayangan Ichigo tetap berada di benakku. Jujur, aku benar-benar mencemaskan keadaannya saat ini. Tanpa sadar Renji sudah memelukku dari belakang. Refleks, aku langsung berbalik dan mendorong tubuhnya ke belakang.

"Ternyata, kalau bukan Ichigo yang memelukmu kau memang nggak mau 'kan?"

katanya lalu tersenyum tipis.

DEG!

Tiba-tiba jantungku berdetak lebih keras. Bagaimana Renji bisa tahu, kejadian semalam. Kayaknya Renji sadar akan kebisuanku itu.

"Di sekolah, gosip itu sudah menyebar. Kau saja yang nggak tahu." katanya dingin. Mataku langsung melotot sebesar bola pingpong. Untung aja Renji nggak melihatnya.

"Tenang aja, aku selalu ada di sampingmu kok." ujarnya menenangkanku.

"Makasih." kataku tulus. "Kita kembali ke sekolah yuk."

"Nggak usah deh. Sekali-kali bolos nggak papa 'kan?" ujarnya tersenyum jahil.

"TUNGGU SEBENTAR!!" ujarku berteriak. Dengan tergesa-gesa, aku segera berlari menuju UKS sekolah. Berlari secepat mungkin.

"Hahhh... Hhah... Pakai ini." ujarku yang masih terengah-engah sambil menyodorkan_ hansaplast_ bergambar kelinci ke arahnya. Renji terlihat syok begitu tahu gambar kelinci pada _hansaplast_ itu.

"Haakhh?! Aku disuruh make' kayak begini? Seleramu buruk sekali sih, Rukia." katanya sambil berpura-pura merinding. BUUG! Satu pukulan keras mendarat di pergelangan tangan Renji yang bengkak.

"WADAUUW!!" jeritnya. Aku hanya terbahak-bahak melihatnya kesakitan. Dan dia mengisyaratkanku untuk diam.

"Salah sendiri ngejek selera orang." kataku di sela tawaku. Di luar dugaanku Renji menatapku dengan senyum manis.

"Gitu dong senyum, kamu jadi terlihat lebih manis." ujarnya mengusap kepalaku. Sedetik yang lalu, jantungku sempat berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa detik. Aku benar-benar malu dipuji olehnya.

"Ayo kita pergi!" ajaknya sambil menggandeng tanganku. Tanpa kami sadari, seseorang sedang memotret dan mengawasi kami sejak tadi.

***

"Eh liat tuh! Itu kan Rukia anak X-3 ? Denger-denger dia ngerebut pacar sahabatnya sendiri 'kan? Jahat banget ya." bisik salah satu murid cewek yang sedang mengadakan acara rumpi-rumpi di pinggiran koridor sekolah.

"Ikh... Nggak nyangka banget ya. Keliatannya aja dia baik. Eh, ternyata dalamnya BUSUK!!" timpal cewek yang lain sambil melirik sadis ke arahku. Aku sendiri juga tak begitu kaget karena sebelumnya aku sudah diperingatkan oleh Renji. Tapi tetep aja kan aku sebal??

"Heeh!! Jaga ya itu mulut!! Kalau ngomong yang bener dong, jangan asal ceplas-ceplos. Sana Pergi!!" gertak Matsumoto. Yang berhasil membuat dua murid cewek itu lari ketakutan. Refleks saja aku langsung terbahak-bahak melihat dua cewek itu lari dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Thanks ya." ucapku setelah berhenti ketawa.

"No problem. Tenang aja, Inoue pasti nggak akan terpengaruh gosip murahan kayak gitu kok." ujar Matsumoto meyakinkan.

"Hn, besok ultahnya Inoue 'kan? Pulang sekolah kita mampir dulu ke suatu tempat yuk. Aku mau nyari hadiah buat Inoue mungkin aja Inoue akan memaafkanku." ujarku semangat.

TEET... TETT...

Bel Istirahat sudah dibunyikan. Semua anak bergegas menuju tempat faforitnya masing-masing. Terkecuali aku yang masih memandangi foto kami berlima yang terpasang rapi di dompetku. Di sana terpancar aura kebahagiaan kami berlima saat musim panas kelas 2 SMP. Saat aku teringat hal membahagiakan itu, sebuah ide tiba-tiba nemplok di kepalaku. Ide yang mungkin Inoue bisa memaafkanku. Segera kusobek secarik kertas dan mulai menulis baris-perbaris kalimat. Saat hendak menyelesaikan tulisanku. Sebuah suara menggelegar memanggilku dari balik pintu. Wajahnya terlihat sangat panik sekali.

"RUKIA!! Cepat ke sini! Gawat! Ini benar-benar gawat dan nggak masuk akal!" teriak Matsumoto mengagetkanku.

"Apaan sih?" dengan sedikit malas aku segera mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Apaan sih yang gawat? Paling-paling _Lippgloss_ mu kesita pak guru lagi kan gara-gara kamu pakai waktu pelajaran?" tanyaku cuek.

"YEE~ Bukan itu o'on. Ini lebih gawat lagi. Berita heboh melebihi dunia yang heboh saat Mr. Obama kepilih jadi presiden! Ayo cepet." katanya heboh sendiri.

Saat aku sampai di tempat yang ditunjukkan Matsumoto, di sana sudah banyak orang yang berkerumunan.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya pada siswa di depannya. Siswa itu hanya menggeleng tidak tahu karena dia sendiri juga belum melihatnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Matsumoto lagi kepada siswa yang lainnya. Tapi siswa itu juga tak tahu. Akhirnya karena kesal atau penasaran, Matsumoto langsung berteriak menanyakan hal yang sama hingga semua murid yang ada di sana menengok ke arah kami. Tapi, bukannya menjawab mereka malah menatapku sinis lalu berbisik tak jelas. Dan tiba-tiba saja semua yang berkerumun di situ langsung memberi jalan kepadaku. Sontak, aku sangat terkejut melihat apa yang ada di hadapanku. Beberapa buah foto mesra terpampang jelas. Kukucek mataku beberapa kali untuk memastikan kalau mataku tidak salah. Ichigo dan aku terlihat sangat mesra sekali sampai-sampai semut-semut yang ada di situ melirik iri ke arah foto itu.

"Rukia?" ujar Matsumoto sambil memandangku tak percaya.

"I-ini pasti salah. Matsumoto, aku nggak mungkin merebut Ichigo dari Inoue. Sungguh!" kataku menyakinkan. Setelah menarik napas panjang-panjang, Matsumoto lalu maju mendekati foto itu dan merobeknya.

"Siapa yang menempelkan foto ini di sini?" kata Matsumoto tenang tapi tegas.

Hening...

"Siapa yang menempelkan foto ini di sini? SIAPA!!" teriak Matsumoto yang mulai emosi. Semua murid hanya diam dan tak ada yang berani menatap wajah Matsumoto. Seperti anak kucing berhadapan dengan harimau.

"Aku yang menempelkannya." Sebuah suara berat terdengar dari belakang. Suasana menjadi tambah tegang. Seorang pemuda berambut putih dengan mata sipit memandang Matsumoto tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan.

"Kau..."

**...TU-BI-KUN-TI-NYU...

* * *

**

Gomen chapter kemarin masih banyak kesalahan dalam kalimat dan kata-kata. Arigatou gozaimashu buat Tsuki yang udah bantuin Tachi ngerjain fict ini.

balesan riview yang nggak Log-in:

Meyrin_kyuchan: Iya dibuat gitu dulu. Bentar lagi mau tamat kok. Arigatou, kyuchan.

Rukia-Agehanami021093 : Hahaha... Iya tuh ceramahin Ichigo aja. *nunjuk Ichigo*

Ichiruki kurochiki: Tenang jangan esmosi dulu, Kuro. Ya, ya, setuju.

ai: Makasih, ai...^^

Miss dhyta: Iya, pergi saja. ."

Makasih buat riviewnya ya semua... *meluk semuanya*


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**Pairing: IchixOrixRukixRen**

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, Rukia's POV, dll.**

**Pairing: IchixRuki**

**-0o0o0-**

"Siapa yang menempelkan foto ini di sini? SIAPA?!!" teriak Matsumoto yang mulai emosi. Semua murid hanya diam dan tak ada yang berani menatap wajah Matsumoto. Seperti anak kucing berhadapan dengan harimau.

"Aku yang menempelkannya." Sebuah suara berat terdengar dari belakang. Suasana menjadi tambah tegang. Seorang pemuda berambut putih dengan mata sipit memandang Matsumoto tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan.

"Kau..."

* * *

**~Love In July~**

**_Last Chapter_**

**by: Inoue Tachibana**

* * *

"Gin?" Pandang Matsumoto tak percaya. Wajahnya yang semula merah bertambah merah lagi setelah Gin muncul.

"Kau…" geram Matsumoto. Tangannya yang mengepal sudah hampir mendarat di muka Gin tapi segera ditangkis Aizen.

"Minggir, Aizen! Ini bukan urusanmu!" ujar Matsumoto berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Aizen. Aku yang merasa suasana bertambah panas segera menarik lengan Matsumoto menjauh.

"Rukia!! Apa-apaan sih? Emang kamu nggak sebel apa?" kata Matsumoto komat-kamit tak jelas.

Bletaakk!!

"Hey, kenapa mukul kepalaku?" ujar Matsumoto sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya berulang kali.

"Tentu saja aku sebal!" kataku sambil memukul dan menendang-nendang tembok yang ada di sebelahku hingga retak.

"I-iya, iya. Aku tahu." ujar Matsumoto menjaga jarak. "Tapi dia kan-"

"Cukup! Biarkan saja mereka menyebarkannya, aku tak peduli." seruku seraya berjalan mendahului Matsumoto.

"Kau tahu Rukia," Aku menatap mata cokelat milik gadis yang setahun lebih tua dari padaku. "...kau perempuan yang kuat dan tegar dalam urusan cinta." lanjutnya sambil memelukku.

"Hahaha... Terima kasih pujiannya."

"Bodoh, itu bukan pujian tapi kenyataan."

"Hahaha... Terserahlah."

***

Slurrpp…Gleek... Gleek…

"Rukia... Aku tahu kau sedang stress dengan kejadian tadi. Tapi, bisakah kau berhenti membuat suara aneh seperti itu?" ujar Matsumoto memandangku tanpa berkedip. Aku sama sekali tidak mendengarkan teguran Matsumoto dan mulai memesan minuman untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Hah? Tadi kau bilang apa?" kataku menghentikan keasyikanku.

"Sudahlah." ujar Matsumoto sebal.

'Apa Inoue melihat foto yang ditempelkan tadi ya? Kalau iya bagaimana? Apakah nilai persahabatan kami cuma segini?' batinku resah. Saat sedang melamun, seseorang menepuk pundakku dengan pelan.

"Kuchiki, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" ujar gadis berambut oranye panjang yang sangat kukenal itu.

"I-Inoue?" ujarku dan Matsumoto kaget. Pertama-tama aku tidak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja kudengar tapi setelah kupandangi ke dalam mata oranye bulat itu. Sama sekali tak ada kebencian yang tersirat di sana. Yang kulihat hanya sebuah bentuk tatapan kerinduan seorang sahabat. Akhirnya, aku pun setuju untuk berbicara empat mata dengannya sepulang sekolah di gedung belakang. Matsumoto sempat mengusulkan agar dia ikut juga tapi dengan halus kutolak usulan itu.

***

Tanpa terasa waktu itu pun tiba. Setelah jam pelajaran terakhir selesai aku pun langsung berlari menuju tempat itu. Hatiku begitu resah bercampur aduk dengan yang lainnya. Ukh! Apa yang akan terjadi nanti? Setelah berbelok di tembok belakang koridor sekolah. Tempat itu pun terlihat di depan mataku. Suasana saat itu lumayan sepi. Sebagian anak-anak sekolah sudah pulang dan sebagiannya lagi masih mengikuti ekstrakulikuler di sekolah. Gadis itu sudah datang dengan sebuah senyuman yang terhias di bibir manisnya.

"Inoue…" sapaku canggung. Dia menyunggingkan senyum kecil ke arahku. Tapi entah mengapa terasa pahit.

"Kau sudah datang ya, Kuchiki?"

"Emm... Ada apa Inoue?" tanyaku bingung.

Hening sejenak...

Kami saling berpandangan. Kulihat mata Inoue sedikit bengkak mungkin karena menangis atau... entahlah. Hatiku merasa tak enak, aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Tentang Kurosaki..."

DEG…

"Kenapa?" tanyaku resah.

"Kami sudah putus." Mataku terbelalak mendengar kalimat itu. Kutatap wajah manisnya. Tidak ada rona kesedihan di sana. Tapi, aku dapat merasakan bagaimana hancurnya hati gadis itu. Inoue lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Kami putus bukan karenamu kok, kami hanya merasa hubungan kami tidak bisa dilanjutkan lagi. Kuchiki-chan..."

"Iya,"

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukai Kurosaki?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi. Pertanyaan itu langsung mengena ke dasar hatiku. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka Inoue akan memberondongku dengan pertanyaan yang begitu memojokkanku.

"Aku…" kataku bimbang. Tapi, ini adalah sebuah jawaban yang sangat penting bagi hidupku khususnya bagi persahabatan kami. "Ya, aku menyukai Ichigo." jawabku dengan pasti. Kulihat wajah itu sekali lagi, tersungging sebuah senyuman manis yang selama ini kurindukan.

"Kurosaki, kau sudah dengar sendiri 'kan jawaban darinya?"

'Eh, apa maksudnya?' batinku bingung. Dari balik dinding, munculah sosok yang paling tidak ingin aku temui saat ini. Wajah itu terlihat memerah tertimpa terik matahari siang. Rambutnya yang mirip dengan warna jeruk itu tak berubah sama sekali.

"I-Ichigo, sejak kapan kau ada di situ?" tanyaku kaget. Ichigo hanya tersenyum dan memandangku hangat. Tiba-tiba tanganku Inoue memegang punggung tanganku, kutatap lagi wajahnya terasa hangat. Inoue menumpuk tanganku di atas tangan Ichigo. Itu membuatku sangat kaget setengah mati. Baru kusadari, tangan itu semakin terlihat besar dan tegar, di situ tersimpan kehangatan yang selama ini belum pernah kurasakan.

"Dengan begini, kuharap kalian dapat bersatu selamanya," ucapnya sambil tersenyum bahagia. "Dan aku harap persahabatan kita akan kembali seperti semula." Aku benar-benar terharu mendengar kalimatnya. Dengan segera kupeluk tubuh Inoue erat-erat. "Terima kasih, Inoue." bisikku. Air mata itu keluar lagi. Tapi kali ini bukan air mata kesedihan melainkan air mata kebahagiaan.

"Ayo kita temui Matsumoto dan Renji." ajak Ichigo setelah aku dan Inoue puas berpelukan begitulah akhir kisah cintaku. Setelah kejadian itu berlalu kami menjalani kehidupan kami seperti biasa. Rasa persahabatan kami lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

"Rukia, aku menyukaimu."

"Untukmu jeruk." Sebuah pelukan hangat menutup kisah cinta laluku yang pahit dan penuh dengan rasa sakit. Aku sayang kalian semua.

"Owh~ Kau lihat itu Renji."

"Hm,"

"Jadi?"

"Apanya?"

"Kau patah hati untuk ini?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu tapi aku senang bisa melihat senyumannya lagi. Kalau kau bagaimana, Matsumoto?"

"Aku? Kenapa?"

"Dengan Gin-senpai, kau tahu?" Seketika itu juga wajahnya berubah menjadi merah.

"Diam kau! Dasar baboon!"

"..."  
"Aku bercanda."

**Aku harap persahabatan ini akan menja****di utuh selamanya sampai akhir hayat hidupku.**

**~THE END~

* * *

**

Chapter terakhir dari Tachi buat semua yang udah mau baca first fict punya Tachi. *hug all*

Makasih buat semuanya. I luph you~ *ditabok*

Mudah-mudahan Tachi bisa buat fict lagi yang tentunya lebih baik dari ini. *gelar tiker*

.

**Riview???**


End file.
